


Unspoken

by ladydragon76



Series: Reckless Sparks [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Hot Rod and Deadlock had A Thingtmback in the early days of the war.  It was illicit.  It was fragging treason, actually, but they weren't the only ones.  But now Hot Rod is Rodimus, and Deadlock is Drift, and they're so very, very different than they once were when affiliation badges were hidden for the sake of illegal street races and equally hard and fast frags in dark alleys.  What does the future hold for them?
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Reckless Sparks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737340
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Reckless Sparks  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Hot Rod/Deadlock, Rodimus/Drift  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Taking liberties with canon timelines,  
>  **Notes:** Tier Reward fic for Flyby.

"Good work, Wreckers! Clean up and refuel," Kup shouted over the noise of the Wreckers congratulating themselves on surviving another suicide mission.

Drift watched Blurr tease his way out of the docking bay with Perceptor and wondered how that would work out for the speedy glitch. Perceptor had healed and then modified himself into something of a warframe before picking up a rifle. Each Wrecker had their own way of dealing with it, but Blurr seemed to think 'facing was the way to deal with everything. Drift thought Blurr might end up dented rather than fragged though if he kept pestering Perceptor.

"Think Zippy there has the right idea," Rodimus said as he caught up to Drift and matched his pace. "I'm still all wound up."

Drift glanced over at Rodimus, unsure if that was a proposition or not. They had spent more time together over the last handful of weeks, but 'facing hadn't been a part of it. Rodimus hadn't suggested it, and Drift wasn't sure how -or even if- he should. Wanting Rodimus was easy. Admitting it to himself wasn't all that difficult either. But Drift wasn't sure acting on the desire was a good idea. Maybe it would be best to let the past remain in the past? It was harder to convince himself of that every day that passed.

Rodimus nudged Drift with his elbow. "Wanna go shoot some stuff? Or wait," he said, gaze dropping to the swords at Drift's hips. "Do you shoot at all anymore? Maybe hand-to-hand sparring?"

Hand-to-hand. Primus save him, Drift thought as images flashed through his mind of just where he could -and had- put his hands on Rodimus. "No," he said in answer to all three questions and slapped a hand out against the keypad to the weapons storage room.

"Well, ok- Whoa!" Rodimus yelped as Drift grabbed him by the elbow and swung him into the closet. "Drift?"

"Say no," Drift growled. The door slid shut behind him, and he gripped Rodimus by the waist.

"You sure?" Rodimus asked instead, optics bright and voice already going breathless. "Because I'm all about the yes here, but I don't want you to, like, regret this."

"Might be stupid," Drift replied, but he didn't stop until Rodimus' back hit the wall at the back of the closet.

"Yeah. Damn emotions. Could get complicated," Rodimus said and dragged Drift closer by winding his arms around his shoulders. One leg came up to hook over Drift's hip.

"Messy." Drift leaned his weight in and pressed a thigh to a panel already gone hot.

"Springer hates drama," Rodimus said and mouthed at Drift's throat, teeth scraping lightly and sending a frisson of heat straight to Drift's array.

"Springer can frag himself." They were doing this. Frag it all if it ended in sparkbreak -which it would, Drift was sure- but they were doing this. He gripped the backs of Rodimus' thighs and lifted. Rodimus was heavier in his new frame, but not so much that Drift couldn't get his feet off the ground.

"Not thinkin' about him right now." Locks disengaged, and Rodimus retracted his panel, grinding the slick heat of his array against Drift. "Oh, Primus, yes! De- Drift!"

Drift caught the slip of his old name and smirked before sinking his fangs into Rodimus' main energon line. He stopped short of breaking through, but Rodimus jolted in his arms and wailed in overload.

"Fast," Drift commented, perhaps a little surprised but not at all displeased. It was nice to know he still had such an effect on Rodimus.

"Please," Rodimus gasped and squirmed, thighs tightening around Drift's waist as he rocked harder. "Oh frag, please, Drift! Need you in me."

"What do I get out of it?" Drift asked and sucked teasingly at Rodimus' neck.

"Hate you so much, you slagger." Rodimus moaned and writhed, arching off the wall to grind his array against Drift's panel, but Drift shifted his hips back, denying him.

"That's a lie," Drift growled and gave a sharp nip to a cable. He struggled to keep his panel shut, but his spike ached where it pressed hard to the inside surface. "Lies mean punishment."

Rodimus whined and bucked again. "Want you!"

"I can tell." Drift rolled his hips forward and pinned Rodimus to the wall. "But what do I get for it?"

"Anything you want!"

"Anything?" Drift asked and retracted his panel. His spike pushed free, and Drift shivered as it slid against the soft surface of Rodimus' array. "Sure that's the smart thing?"

"Don't care!" Rodimus arched and clawed at Drift's shoulders. "Name it! Just frag me already!"

"Want you loud," he said and rocked his hips back until the tip of his spike lined up with Rodimus' valve. Pleasure and heat swept up into a knot in his belly. "No more hiding it in some alley," he said and pushed forward and in. "No more shame."

Rodimus stilled and his helm _thonked_ against the wall when he pulled it back. "I was never ashamed, Drift," he said seriously despite the panting and over-bright optics. "Not ever."

Drift moaned and kissed him, spark pulsing harder. Yep. It was going to be messy, but he didn't care. Rodimus felt right wrapped around him and whispering encouragement between pleading words for 'more' and 'harder', and all Drift could do was obey. He buried himself into Rodimus over and over until words broke apart and became desperate moans and sharp, loud cries. Drift fought himself for control, but it was a losing battle, and when Rodimus threw his head back and screamed his release, Drift was pulled headlong with him.

"Oh..." Rodimus moaned, curling in against Drift. "Oh, I needed that."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Self-serving to memories of you fragging me only kinda takes the edge off."

Shock and lust snapped Drift's head back, and he stared down at Rodimus. "You...?"

Rodimus laughed, and the shaking of his frame only sent more pleasure skirling through Drift's lines. "Can tell me how pathetic that is, but I don't really care." He lifted his head and met Drift's gaze head-on. "I've always wanted you. I don't give half a sloppy frag which name you go by or which side you're on. I'm yours, Drift. Shamelessly and for however long you're willing to put up with me."

Drift blinked then dipped his head for a kiss. He had no idea how to begin processing the confession- because that's what it was. They had both skirted using _the_ word, but it was there, solid and real, no matter how unspoken. It was entirely possible he felt the same, but Drift wasn't at all ready to say anything about it. He'd never been good at words anyway, but he was good at actions.

After gently setting Rodimus back on his feet, Drift kissed him again and reluctantly drew back. "Let me help ya scrub up?"

Rodimus smiled, bright and happy. "Pit, yes!" He dragged his fingertip along Drift's arm. "I can return the favor."

It took effort under that heated gaze for Drift to get his spike tucked away, but that look promised more. It promised everything, really, so Drift would focus on their shower, get them energon, and then show Rodimus -in the privacy of a berthroom- what he wasn't ready to say.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
